pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadence Incandescence Jones
Cadence Incandescence is an OC created by Sencake. She is a 14 year old girl who has psychic powers. She debuted in Murder She Sang. Overview Cadence is a rather laid back girl who lives with her mother and grandmother in a heavily forested area in South Denland. Though usually kind, she can get quite sassy with those who she doesn't like, or people who give her psychic interference. Some may say that she acts rather quirky, as she tends to misinterpret her visions, and usually says the wrong thing as a result. A perfect example of this was in Murder She Sang, when she had a vision of the members of the Order of Light gathered around together. She thought they were "having a tea party", when in reality, they were silently trying to cope with Stella's death. Powers/Abilities Cadence has a wide array of psychic abilities, though they're all noticeably weak. A list of her abilities includes the ability to see into the future; telepathy; psychic electricity channeled through static charges; and psychic blasts of energy or interference. Her future visions are her strongest power, and her psychic electricity is her weakest. She's been trying to harness the ability of telekinesis, but she already has poor control over her existing abilities. Her poor control of her abilities makes her unpredictable in combat, though she does have a butterfly knife her grandmother gave her, unknown to her mother. She has never fully used it in combat, though it is believed her grandmother was skilled with it, and was teaching her secretly. RP History Cadence made her official debut in Murder She Sang, where she had traveled to Light City for the sole purpose of seeing Stella's concert. On a trolley into the city, she met Demi and Chiko, and they became quickly acquainted. She was later seen in the concert hall during the performance, and was one of the last people to be affected by Stella's magic. Relationships Despite initially making bad impression on the members of the Order of Light, she was quickly forgiven, as she hadn't been acting herself due to Stella's spell. Cadence loves her grandmother, Cassandra, more than she loves her own mother, as she spent a lot of time with her throughout her childhood. Along with the fact that Cassandra has psychic powers and her mother doesn't, they bonded more and Cadence felt a stronger connection to her grandmother. Despite thinking that she can be really strict, she also loves her mother, Elizabeth very much too. They get into arguments frequently, and though she sometimes acts like she doesn't care about her mother, deep down, she knows she would be devastated if something were to happen to her. Trivia * Cadence is a Leo, being born on August 16th. * She has two koi fish named Callie and Sabrina * Cadence was actually the one who found Fontana laying near the border of North and South Denland. Because of this, Fontana wound up living with her ever since. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Sencake Category:OCs that appeared in MSS Category:OCs with powers Category:Female OCs